An organic light-emitting panel has a plurality of pixel units, each provided with an organic light-emitting layer between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode, arranged two-dimensionally over a substrate. Elongated banks (that is, “line banks”) are provided between neighboring pixel regions in order to prevent mixing with ink of another neighboring pixel region when the organic light-emitting layer is formed by using a wet printing process using ink containing an organic material, for example, to form the organic light-emitting panel.
In this organic light-emitting panel, in addition to the banks, an insulating layer providing insulation between pixel regions is arranged between pixel regions that are adjacent to each other in an extension direction of the banks. Normally, as seen in a plan view, the banks are formed to extend over the insulating layer while being in contact with a top face of the insulating layer at a portion intersecting the insulating layer.
The banks are formed to be taller than the insulating layer, and the insulating layer is formed to be taller than a top face of the anode electrode (using a top face of the substrate for reference). Accordingly, once ink for the organic light-emitting layer has been applied between neighboring banks, it is continuous in the extension direction of the banks, crossing the insulating layer and covering the anode electrode, and the organic light-emitting layer may be obtained with comparatively little variation in thickness among the pixel units.
Patent Literature 1 proposes a technique of defining the lateral cross-sectional shape of the banks in order to improve the planarity of the organic light-emitting layer. Specifically, the cross-sectional shape of the banks has a main portion that is convex, and a tail potion having a downward-curving convex surface.